


Any More Questions?

by acrazyfangirl (TheArcher)



Series: Everyone Sleeps with Winn [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Barebacking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:14:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23957509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArcher/pseuds/acrazyfangirl
Summary: “I'm going to be leaving today. I don't know when I'll be back so I figured now would be the best time.”“Best time for what?”“For all your questions.” Clark opened his arms, showing he was completely open. “Go for it.”Winn asks Clark all his questions and then they have sex
Relationships: Clark Kent/Winn Schott Jr.
Series: Everyone Sleeps with Winn [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727170
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Any More Questions?

**Author's Note:**

> For context, this takes place during Season 2 episode 2. Primarily during the post dual Metallo fight. There appears to be a few hours where Kara is at CatCo/getting sources for her article and that’s where Winn and Clark bang it out. 
> 
> This is ostensibly a sequel to Not A Rebound but they’re both PWPs so it doesn't really matter what order you read it.

Since James and Winn no longer worked together, there wasn’t much chance of running into each other any more. Winn wasn’t sure how to feel about that. They had a one night stand after all. It was apparently just ‘releasing sexual frustration’ which, god was there sexual tension between them this whole time and Winn didn’t notice? Or was he talking about general sexual frustration with not having any time for sex between the break ups and the world ending and everything?

Winn was thinking about this too much. He was also thinking about Superman too much, because he was still here looking all beautiful and sweet and Kara’s _cousin_ and James’ _best friend_. God he was so fucked up!

As fucked up as he was though, Winn had a job. A job that apparently included designing ridiculous kryptonite shields on the fly despite the fact that he was clearly more of a software guy when it came to working on a deadline. Then he does miss the first unspoken deadline. Really why are so many of the deadlines at the DEO unspoken? And when the shield fritzes out after one single super strong punch? Well somehow everything turns out okay, but Winn is still expecting a very stern dressing down. He was prepared for J’onn or Alex or, god, even Superman himself to tell him he was fired in the most brutal way.

Superman- Winn should probably get used to thinking of him as Clark actually. Clark and J’onn returned to the DEO without Kara which really worried him. Clearly it was bad if they didn’t want her to see. But then no one even mentioned it. J’onn gave orders to start collecting all the kryptonite on base and then walked away to do whatever supervisory in charge things he did.

“Thanks for the shield.” Clark told him. “It worked great.”

“No. I mean thanks. I wish it would’ve held up a little better. You know maybe I’ll try another prototype and you can come back and-”

“I hope it’ll be a while before I need one. J’onn is giving me the DEOs kryptonite.”

“Oh wow. That’s great that you guys worked things out.”

“Yeah it really is.” Clark smiled. 

Winn smiled back. He was so beautiful.

“Hey Winn?” He asked. “Is there a place we can talk alone?”

Winn wrinkled his brow. “Uh sure. We have a training room I can take you to.”

Walking down the hall Winn tried not to twitch. Why would Superman want to talk to him alone? Was he being nice about the shield because there were agents around? Damn it, maybe he found out that he kissed Kara and was gonna threaten him for touching his cousin. Being threatened by Superman would be as hot as it was terrifying.

“Here we are.” Winn gestured to the room around them. 

“Great.” Clark shut the door behind him. “I'm going to be leaving today. I don't know when I'll be back so I figured now would be the best time.”

“Best time for what?”

“For all your questions.” Clark opened his arms, showing he was completely open. “Go for it.”

Winn started shaking as every thought he’d ever had left his head and then returned, all at once. “Oh my god this is amazing. Okay! So I-no-- do you-- _gah_ \-- How do you shave?”

Clark laughed. “My hair is slightly less invulnerable than the rest of me. Actually, I gave myself this haircut with laser vision and a durable mirror.”

“That’s ridiculous. Isn’t your sight impaired by laser vision?”

“A little. I don’t have peripheral vision but I don’t really need that when I have a mirror.”

“Can you think super fast?”

“Only when I’m moving at superspeed.”

Winn took a deep breath. “Okay, I don’t want you to think that I’m like-” don’t say melt don’t say melt what should he say if he doesn’t say melt?? “ _-melting_ all over you or something.” Nice one. “I just have an intellectual curiosity and I don’t _follow_ your exploits per say-”

“It’s okay Winn really. Everyone follows what I do. I’m used to it. Don’t be embarrassed.”

He was always going to be embarrassed around Clark but he could try. “So Lex Luthor set off an artificial earthquake in California and you stopped him. Now I have a theory but I don’t know.” He leaned against the wall and tried to be casual as he slowly went through his thoughts on what he saw Superman do and how he thinks the situation worked. Clark moved to lean next to him and explain everything in detail.

The more Clark answered him like he wasn’t bothered at all, as if he _liked_ the questions, Winn grew more comfortable. He started speeding up his speech and making his normal gestures. It felt like Clark was actually a friend.

“I have no idea how long he was whispering threats before my super hearing picked it up. Could’ve been days!” Clark was laughing.

Winn laughed too. “What if he just records it? Plays it on repeat just waiting for you to say ‘My super senses are tingling! Someone is whispering my name!’” The two of them leaned together, chuckling over a shared sense of humor.

When they stopped, their heads were close together and Winn was warm with their combined body heat.

“Any other questions?” Clark asked.

“Besides, you wanna make out?” Winn said and then immediately regretted it. This is what happened when you got comfortable with someone. You make a fool out of yourself. He laughed nervously and pulled his head back. “Don’t uh, don’t tell your girlfriend about that will you?’

He didn’t respond right away and Winn was thinking of just bolting when Clark said, “You know, when I went to CatCo earlier, I saw Cat and told her Lois had enough room in her life for both Superman and Clark Kent. Just a little secret identity joke, but of course Cat didn’t know that. She assumed we were in some sort of open relationship. I tried to correct her but I mean, technically we are.”

Winn sputtered. “You… you are?”

Clark nodded. “A long time ago, way before I knew what I was doing as a human let alone as a superpowered alien, we set up this thing where y’know when Superman is off Lois can do her own thing and so can I.” 

Clark smiled and shook his head. He nudged his shoulder into Winn’s. “I guess the short version is yes I will tell my girlfriend about it, but I would still like to kiss you.”

It would have been really easy to put this all off as a delusion. It certainly seemed too good to be true and yet, here they were; shoulder to shoulder and an open invitation to get closer.

He didn’t even hesitate. He kissed Clark.

They bumped noses and Clark laughed into his mouth. His mouth pressed against Winn’s and he was surprised to feel him tremble a little. As if Superman was nervous to kiss _him_. Winn put his hands up to Clark’s neck to keep him close. He could feel the stubble bumps under his chin and giggled thinking of their previous conversation.

“Were you serious about the mirror with laser vision thing?” He asked.

Clark laughed, “Does it matter?” His lips came back.

Winn laughed too and ran his hands down the super suit. THE super suit! He squeezed his hands over Clark’s pecs and groaned.

Clark pulled away and Winn automatically dropped his hands. “Sorry was that-”

“No you’re good. You can touch me wherever you want. I was just wondering if you’d prefer me without the suit.”

“Oh do you have some sort of exercise pants or a workout shirt under or something?”

Clark smiled and leaned his mouth to Winn’s ear. “Nope.”

A shiver went from his ear down his neck. “Oh well if you’re offering I could go without-”

A gust of air and suddenly Winn was looking at six feet of glorious naked man. Well not all six feet was naked. Clark still had on his boots which was… definitely doing it for Winn. His mouth was literally watering.

“So.” Clark said, smiling at Winn’s gaze. “What do you want me to do now Winn?”

Winn groaned. “You can do whatever you want to me.”

Clark leaned in and put a hand on his neck. “Whatever I want? That’s a lot of power Winn.”

“Oh yeah I’m sure _this_ is the power that’s going to put you over the edge.”

“It could be. After all J’onn and I were fighting not too long ago. I could start to think I could get back at him by-”

“Fucking his tech guy in the training room? That’s a great idea. I have lube in my locker.”

Clark’s eyes squinted with laughter. “Why do you-”

“Listen we work very long hours here. A man’s gotta take his own sanity into his own hands sometimes. Don’t judge me!”

Clark shook his head and gave Winn a kiss. Even after the superspeed naked reveal, this, the glide of Clark’s tongue over his lips,was still the most devastatingly sexy thing. Clark whispered against his lips. “Which locker is yours?”

By the time the last number left his lips, Clark had already been there and back and was squirting lube on his palm.

“You want to get undressed?” He said, and then began stroking his cock with his lubed hand. Winn couldn’t move, mesmerized by the motion. He bit his lip and breathed in time with the hands movement up and down. The hand stopped. “Winn?” His eyes moved back to Clark’s face. “We really don’t have a lot of time.”

“Right!” Winn unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down along with his boxers. He started lifting his feet to do a terrible pants and shoes off shimmy before deciding that wasn’t important and turning to face the wall and lean his ass out. “Ready when you are Clark.” He said, smiling to himself at saying Superman’s first name.

Lips pressed to the back of his neck and a hand runs over his ass. “Call me Superman.” A finger entered him and Winn let out a slow moan. Things had moved so quickly he realized he hadn’t touched himself yet, but the slick finger moving in and out gave him something to clench around and .

A second finger nudged in and Winn left out a high pitched whine.

Clark stopped. “Is that too fast?”

Winn shook his head. “No it’s just been a long time. And you’re Superman. So I’m a little overwhelmed but please go on. Please _please_ go on.”

Clark’s fingers pushed into Winn and his lips kissed the back of Winn’s neck and Winn was shivering. There were so many reasons to be shivering and Winn was reacting to each of them. His dick twitched and his shoulders rolled and his muscles were shivering so much he might have been vibrating off the floor.

The fingers pulled out and Winn felt Superman’s cock rub between his legs. A tongue licked at his ear playfully before Superman said, “Any more questions?”

Winn looked down his body, to where his pants were shoved to his ankles and saw the red boots next his plain work shoes. This was the hottest thing that had happened to maybe anyone in the entire history of the planet.

Winn breathed out, “Fuck me Superman.” And he did. 

Superman started pumping his cock into him and Winn was thinking that maybe this is what being struck by lightning felt like. Probably not. Real lightning probably hurt a lot but there was a definitely a kind of lightning happening now. A crackling energy everywhere he was touched, down his spine, over his hips, down his neck where Superman’s breath panted. Winn’s heart beat faster. Superman was inside of him. There was heat and seat between his body and Superman’s _superhuman superhero body holy fuck_! “I’m gonna come! Oh god I’m gonna come from being fucked by Superman! Yes yes yes!” With a long moan, Winn shot all over the wall and threw his head back into the shoulder behind him. 

Superman’s voice - or Clark’s? It didn’t matter because whoever it was, he was murmuring in Winn’s ear. “So good, you feel so good. I love the sounds you make. So hot. So much fun. We had fun didn’t we, Winn? Oh!” He pulled out and pressed his cock between Winn’s legs, coming over Winn’s dick and the same soiled spot on the wall.

Clark let out a big breath and kissed Winn’s still clothed shoulder. He gently rubbed Winn’s shoulders as he came down. 

When Winn slowly turned around, Clark already had the super suit back on.

“Sorry I can’t stay longer.” Clark sounded genuinely apologetic. “It was fun. I mean - even before the - y’know.”

Winn couldn't help but laugh. “Oh _now_ he blushes!” Winn pulled his pants up and by the time they were buttoned, their mess had been cleaned up.

“J’onn will be done with the kryptonite shipment soon.” Clark said, thumb pointing out the door. “Gotta make an appearance. Guess I’ll see you out there.”

“Gonna tell him how you got back at him?” Winn said, thinking back to everything Clark had said to him while naked. That memory needed to be _cherished_.

“Who me? I don’t let power go to my head.” Clark smiled and winked and then he was gone. Winn followed behind at his slow human pace. His head was fuzzy thinking about them laughing together and _any more questions_ and _we had fun didn’t we_. They’d had sex sure, but it seemed like Clark actually kinda thought of him as a friend? Wow. Talk about the cherry on top of a Superman Sundae. 

Clark was very put together and gave Winn a professional goodbye. Winn hugged him and cried.

**Author's Note:**

> Might fuck around and write a Mon El PWP next. Will Winn actually get all of his clothes off next time? Who knows!


End file.
